hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Overview As one of the two fundamental beings in Lucid Adventure's stability alongside Roy Han, Zero is one of the most powerful characters in Lucid Adventure. She is a God that helped Roy Han create the world of Lucid Adventure and had half the core of Lucid Adventure stored within her core before she destroyed it. At the start of the series, she had as much power as Roy Han as she was able to help build Lucid Adventure. After transferring all of her power to him, she was no longer his opponent and was swiftly defeated. Zero seems to be the origin of Nightmare, a power that corrupts as well as grants extraordinary buffs to both players and NPC. Zero is able to create and use 'bug weapons' that have fraudulent stats in combat. She is strong enough to overpower Tac even when disguised as BJ Umai. Zero was also powerful enough to defeat the undefeated Great Demon, Lazie, without seemingly suffering any damage and sealing him in a dungeon. She was fast enough to dodge Light's attack when disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior, a feat that had only been achieved by a few people in Giga. She was strong enough to fight equally or even be at an advantage against a 50% Nightmarized Hardcore Leveling Warrior. She was able to take his ultimate skill that had an attack power of 99999, All-In, head on confidently without suffering any damage and was even said to be holding back by Choco Bibi. Enhanced Attack Power: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Enhanced Swordsmanship: Doppelgänger Morphing: Zero has the ability to disguise herself as users. She was able to disguise herself as Choco Pork Stew, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Umai. When she was disguised as HCLW, she was able to use Moonlight Slash as well as Teleport. Her disguise did not allow her to mimic BJ Umai's archery prowess, as noted by Tac. Even when disguised as BJ Umai, she was still able to overpower Tac but had to shed the disguise to engage Hardcore Leveling Warrior in battle. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Skill_Replication Skill Replication]: Former Powers Weapon Creation: Transformations During Zero's fight with Roy Han, she had wings, as well as a mask with multiple eyes covering the left side of her face.Episode 108 It is unclear if this is a skill or even a transformation but she hasn't been seen using this ability since. All Weapon Usage Zero was able to take HCLW's equipment without using any skill.Episode 1 She was able to wield The Sword of Honor without getting repelled by it, similar to Roy Han in his Novelist Han avatar.Episode 62 It is possible that as a 'god' of Lucid Adventure, she also has the ability to bypass the laws of the world. Master Blacksmith Her sword craftsmanship is revered in Lucid Adventure, as Sad Smile was eager to get a hand one of her swords. She created 39 swords in total. She is the creator of the Paralyzing Dagger. She is able to create 'bug' weapons that are capable of defying the laws of Lucid Adventure and even deleting players avatars from the world. She is currently trying to craft a weapon capable of killing Sword Master. Core Destroyer Zero was able to spread a curse that is capable of destroying both her and Roy Han's core which will bring an end to Lucid Adventure. Although Roy Han managed to stop the curse from spreading, it still spread and is somehow affecting him in The Real World. Intelligence As a 'God' and former Moderator of Lucid Adventure, Zero is extremely knowledgeable about the world and possibly knows the weakness of every player. She knew the Hardcore Leveling Warrior stats would reset back to 1 if he was died, which surprised him. She seems to know the secret of the Black Skill Window as she alluded that Light was close to the secret. Real World Effect Through some unknown method, Zero is able to transport Items from Lucid Adventure to the real world. She was able to send Sam Han a diamond and other materials not found in The Real World through the Lucid Adventure App.Episode 104 . Combat Style Skill Tree Nightmare Skills * Murder of God: Zero summons 1000s of swords to attack the target. She used it on Roy Han but it had no effect on his divine flesh. * Summon - The Rain of God Annihilation Swordsman Skills * Moonlight Slash: Zero used this skill to delete Silla's character during The Preliminary Round while disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Space Magic * Space Reversal Divine Skills * Divine Blessing - The Light of Regeneration * The Breath of Death Items Armor * Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon: The brreastplate of The Golden Armor set. Effect unknown. Zero took this item from Hardcore Leveling Warrior. it is unknown what she did with it. * Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon: Gauntlets of The Golden Armor set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and damage is tripled if used with The Sword of Honor. Taken from HCLW and contaminated by Nightmare. Zero gave it to Sad Smile to give to his followers. * The Jeweled Belt Of The Third King: Effect unknown. Taken from HCLW. * Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon: Boots of The Golden Armor set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. Taken from HCLW and contaminated by Nightmare. Zero gave it to Sad Smile to give to his followers. Ornaments * The Memory of Cintamani: The Head ornament of The Golden Armor set. Effects unknown. Taken from HCLW and contaminated with Nightmare. It somehow ended up in the hands of a wanderer. Weapons Zero Made Weapons * Paralyzing Dagger: A weapon regarded as Zero's failure. This weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. * The 3rd Sword - The Sword of Doom's Day: A dagger like sword that has a huge debuff when it strikes its target. The first strike paralysis it's target with a red effect similar to that of the Paralyzing Dagger, the second strike decreases the characters ability by half for a certain time and the third strike causes eternal death. When the Fake Umai used it, it only took 2 strikes to make the character fall into eternal death. According to HCLW, the sword cannot be avoided because it has 100% accuracy. * The 6th Sword - Needle: A short sword with a rings and pointed thorns as it's pommel. Zero can fight with it as a single sword in close combat or summon multiple 'Needles' to attack a target. The Sword was broken by HCLW during the Subjugation Round. * The 16th Sword - The Sword of Avarice: A large sword that looks closer to a spear than an actual sword. It has 9 eyes embedded on its blade. * The 30th Sword - Guillotine: Like most of Zero's swords, Guillotine has a unique design, it's blade look similar to a pair of scissors with teeth in the middle. According to Zero, Guillotine binds the target with a 100% probability and when attacking the neck, the target is destroyed forever. The sword was broken by Hardcore Leveling Warrior copying Cocomori's Weapon break. * The 38th Sword - The Devil's Sword: A sword made from the one of the horns of Lazie. According to Koosiam, the sword has a strong curse that can inflict those that come into contact with it. It was put on the black market and acquired by Sad Smile through Heart Heater. * The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie: A ritual dagger made from the stolen horn of Lazie and cobalt ores. Its damage is low because it is meant to be used for rituals. It did not make the master blacksmith's hidden pieces. However, it increases dark skill levels by +3 and grants the owner immunity to curses. Other Weapons * The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths: A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. Zero took it from HCLW, but lost it during the Subjugation Round after she was "defeated" by HCLW. * Brown Bow: Zero wielded a brown bow when disguised as BJ Umai. As pointed out by Tac, her archery skills were not as good as Umai's which led to her overpowering Tac with the arro at close combat. Demonic Items * Demonic Horns with a Grudge x 2: A pair of Horns Zero took from Lazie after defeating him. She used it to make The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie and The 38th Sword - The Devil's Sword. Divine Items * God's Hand: The hand which God cut off himself to prevent Zero's curse from spreading. Zero is trying to create weapons that can kill God and is using his hand as a test to see if any of the weapons can penetrate his divine flesh. * The Final Spear References Category:Character Subpages